


Bet your own life next time.

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Luci is is pretty good at betting other peoples lives, Thought of this while watching The Incredibles, idk - Freeform, no love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural oneshot.</p><p>Dean threatens to shoot you, the reader, if Lucifer doesn't let the Sammy go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet your own life next time.

"Give me back my brother, Lucifer!" Dean shouted out of anger from across the small barn. He needed to summon Lucifer to a place that nobody would miss if it had, say, blown up because a certain archangel had a thing for "throwing tantrums."

Lucifer simply rolled his eyes and looked at Dean with an annoyed expression on his face. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen Sammy since our little showdown in the Cage. You know, the one where Rowena stopped me from possessing that Jimmy Novak vessel that my brother wears so well."

"Cut the crap, Lucifer. I know you have Sam. So give him back to me and maybe, just maybe," he yanked you out from behind a bail of hay, "I won't hurt your little pet here."

"Get your damn hands off me," you growled at the hunter. "Luce, a little help here?"

Lucifer simply stared at you. He looked as though there wasn't a care in the world that could get to him.

"I mean it, Lucifer." Dean raised a gun to your head. "I will kill her. I'll shoot her right here, right now."

"Lucifer-"

"I mean it, Lucifer. She will die."

"Go ahead." Lucifer stated bluntly. He watched with the same careless expression as Dean brought the weapon to your head once more.

You were furious. How could Lucifer just let you die? Go ahead? Whatever he was planning to do with Sam had better be worth you dying for it. Feathered dick.

Time slowed down and you prepared yourself for the resounding blast beside your ear and the split second of excruciating pain that would fill your head before you died. But nothing happened. You opened your eyes to see Dean putting his gun away and giving you a death glare. "I'm not gonna kill you." he said, you could hear a hit of something lining his voice. Frustration? Tiredness? Maybe a mixture of both seeing as he'd been chasing after Sam for a few months now. God knows he wasn't sleeping.

Lucifer waltzed up beside the two of you and placed his hand on your shoulder. A moment of vertigo and you were back in your apartment.

"Do me a favor; try not to get kidnapped by that hairless ape again. It's such an annoyance." Lucifer said, raising his hand to snap his fingers and disappear as per usual.

You turned around slowly to look at him, if anyone had ever been the epitome of pissed off, you were them. "Yeah, well do me a favor, Luce; bet your _own life_ next time."

Before you could even register what had happened, Lucifer had you pinned against the wall. You thought for sure you were going to die this time because he didn't look like he was in the mood for reinforcing who was the dominant one in the relationship.

"Don't forget that I **own** yours, pet."

In the blink of an eye he was gone, and your heart was still pounding from the fear adrenaline pumping through you. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at my parents work right now with T-minus 4-5 hours to go until I go home. I've been done with my school (homeschooled) for about 2 hours now, and I'm betting I can probably write more random little oneshots like this.


End file.
